This invention relates to a wire insertion tooling assembly for inserting an electrical wire into a wire slot in a wire connecting portion of an electrical terminal, the assembly comprising a wire insertion tool mounted in a frame for movement relative thereto through a wire insertion stroke and a return stroke.
Such wire slots are normally dimensioned to receive wires of a range of wire gauges. Especially where the wire to be inserted into the wire slot is one of the larger gauges of the range, the insertion of the wire into the slot may tend to overstress the wire connecting portion, so that it takes on a permanent set, whereby the integrity of the electrical connection between the wire and the edges of the slot is impaired.